shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Help! How to name this Devil Fruit
UPDATE I already made the devil fruit!!! I don't need any more help! thanks! EDIT 2: Sorry if I seem too harsh in my blog and comments but to let you know in advance, I APOLOGIZE if it seems like I was really harsh on you guys but this harsh criticism (some of the comments are) is DEFINITELY what I expected when I was thinking to ask for your guys help and making this devil fruit. Yes, I am going to make this DF work whether you guys like it or not. It takes creativity and I enjoy those kind of challenges like that. Which is why I'm doing this. Again, I bear no ill will against you guys because I so appreciate your criticism which is helpful for me in making this DF. FoolishMortalFOOL 09:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT 1: For Devil's sake!!! Does everyone does NOT know this?!!!!! Merfolk is a DIFFERENT SPECIES from Fishmen! For example: Keimi is a mermaid and Hyozo is a merman. They are MERFOLK! Jinbe and Arlong are fishmen. Octopako is a fishwoman. FISHMEN!!! I am trying to make a Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a MERFOLK. Sorry for the outburst but people (who are fans of OP) should know this. I just find it annoying that people do not have their facts right. I have talked about this in my other post about Catogory Issues. As for those who think this Devil Fruit is a waste (of course, me too but still, don't be too quick to judge) since it would be inconvenient for a merfolk to not swim and would be forced to live on land. I will give you my reasons how it is possible for a merfolk to live on land and could be convenient. You guys know how it is possible for fishmen so I won't explain that. *Merman like Hyozo (Purple ringed octopus) has tentacles for legs so that they means he can be mobile on land. And a interesting fact is that Octopus can ACTUALLY use their tenacles to walk. Don't believe me? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHwUW1inDCs *Merman like Hyozo have special abilities tahhat would be useful in battle on land. He can stick to surfaces with his suckers on his tentacles. He naturally produces poison that can easily kill anyone quickly. *If this DF allows the user to transform into a merfolk with a fin as their lowerhalf, then that would be very problematic as they might not move that well as humans on land but Keimi seems to move well when she was on the Sunny Go and was able to jump off the ship. *Since Merfolk are the fasted swimmers in the ocean, this COULD also apply to them on land if they wear the bubble rings like from Fishman Island which allows them to SWIM on land.Read the fishman island chapters if you don't know what I talking aboutOf course, this would only work at Fishman Island (Areas with a air bubble where humans can breathe underwater while walking) and maybe Sabaody Archipelago. *Of course, after the age of 30, female merfolk can walk on leg with their tail that splits into 2 legs. *And if the user of this DF wants to cross the sea (but can't obviously without a ship), he can ask some fish for help by calling them like Keimi did. Jinbe (He's a fishman but Crocodile commented that ability should be only for Merfolk to be able to use and that Jinbe is unique) called a family of whale sharks to come and provide transportation for the prisoners from Impel down. And a little extra. Here's a paragraph on how useless Devil Fruits can be, from the OP wiki in the Devil Fruit page. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers[14], others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them.[15] Certain societies who are blind to the existence of Devil Fruits usually are told lies regarding the reason behind their strange abilities, keeping secrets but commonly causing misconceptions on how this power was achieved.[16] So in other words, this DF is one of those few that might be considered "useless." As for why I'm making this, wait for the reason much later. Original Post HELP!!!!! Gasp, okay breath breath......Wait a minute it's not that serious. It's like I losdt mai ablidy to dype ro amytjimg......Nope, I ddin't. Please, I need your help in making a page. Since there was a hito hito no mi which gave Chopper the ability to partially or fully transform into a human. I am trying to make a devil fruit that gives a person or object turn into a merfolk but there's a problem. What to name the devil fruit? Hito Hito no Mi: Model Merfolk (Human Human Fruit: Model Merfolk) or Sakana Sakana no Mi: Model Merfolk (Fish Fish Fruit: Model Merfolk) I know that Merfolk are not human and they are not fish either (I believe that in the world of OP, nobles and humans had referred Fishman and Merfolk as fish which seems and is insulting to them) I would appreciate your help. So what you guys think? P.S> Thanks Category:Blog posts